Insomnia
by Darkkinkachu
Summary: Lyserg can't sleep. He gos down for a midnight snack but insted meets up the the person haunting his dreams...Oddpair


Insomnia

Darkkinkachu: because I haven't been able to sleep lately and thought I would spread the joy. Oh and by the way…EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I am so friggin happy! I have such a massive soft spot for odd pairs and underdogs and as far as I know this is the first of its kind (which I also love)

Lawyer Lemur: I don't get paid enough to do this all the time…

Darkkinkachu: Keep it up and you won't get paid at all

Lawyer Lemur: Darkkinkachu does not own Shaman King…I need a hug…

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

Sleep.

One of the most basic of human needs.

Rest for a weary body and exhausted mind.

Release for the soul from the constant pounding of reality.

Which is exactly why it is so brain-burstingly aggravating when you cannot seem to grasp the elusive peace that is sleep. Lyserg tossed, turned, threw off his covers, snatched them up, tossed them off again, pummeled his pillow, and finally rolled over on his back with an angry sigh. He hated this with a vengeance close to his despise for a certain human-hating long-hair shaman. His emerald eyes pierced the darkness like blazing green lanterns as he yanked a stray thread on his blanket. It wasn't that he was in a different bed than his own. No, he had been staying with Yoh for about four and a half months since the Shaman fights abrupt ending. Yoh had welcomed him back with open arms and the others soon fallowed. Things had fallen back into the happy life he had never known before. He smiled now and laughed with them and all seemed well. But it wasn't. a face haunted his dreams and his past would not let him go. Lyserg sat up and pulled his legs up to his chest. It seemed life didn't want him to be happy. He had done the one thing he had never wanted to do again. He had fallen in love. The worst of it was that person would never love him back. No, he would be rejected then shunned by the rest for his strange behavior. Thumping his head gently against his knees he thought of what a fool he was. Of all the people he could have fallen for it had to be her. He got up with a sigh and wandered over to the door. Maybe he could steal some of Ren's milk and try that to put himself to sleep. Softly padding down the hall, he thought of how cruel life was to send him such mixed blessings. On one hand, most of them thought he was gay. Of course this pissed him off beyond belief but it also meant they would never suspect his secret longing for his angel. Just because he was a bit girly looking and tended to be less aggressive, everyone thought he leaned more to the rainbow(1). Well almost everyone…oddly enough _she_ was the one to defend him when the joke began. That was the second cruel twist of fate. She was nicest to him, out of all the others. She still made him work, still made him train, but it was different with him. Scratching his pale six-pack(2) and flicking on the lights, Lyserg squinted at the bright light bombarding his eyes. She didn't hit him like she hit the others and he knew why. She thought he was weak. He could see it in her eyes when she looked at him. A kind of cold pity he didn't understand but registered all the same. It was a look he hated yet held close to his heart all the same. She held a feeling for him. Pity, yes, but he felt privileged to be graced with her emotions. Pulling a bottle of opaque liquid from the fridge, he popped it in the microwave and drummed his fingers impatiently. His mind started to drift to the other reasons he liked that girl. Other than the painful jerk she caused in his heart whenever he saw her and a love he couldn't explain, she was down right hot. She had definitely gown, and even the others had noticed that. Horohoro said it out right fairly often, Ren would sneak longing looks in her direction when he thought no one was looking, even Manta had mentioned it a few times. Putting a few drops of vanilla and a dash of cinnamon into his now warm milk(3) Lyserg swirled his drink thoughtfully. Oddly enough the only one who didn't seem to see that she was beautiful was her own fiancée. Lyserg frowned as he sat at the kitchen table. Yoh was such an idiot sometimes…the green haired boy quickly swept those thought away. It was bad enough he fantasized about his friend's future-wife, he shouldn't start thinking bad things about the poor boy. But really…how could Yoh be so blind? Anna was like a cold golden goddess and all Yoh could think about was Soulbob's new CD. Lyserg sighed again, setting down his half-drunk bottle. Gazing into blank nothingness his mind ambled over the things about her he loved. Her soft blond hair and how he wanted to run his fingers through it. Her deep dark eyes that he could stare into all day. Her calm even voice that seemed to mesmerize him. Her soft creamy skin and how he wanted to run his hands over it. Her killer curves and how he wanted to…well, we won't go there. Taking another sip of milk he thought of seeing her again. Anna lying in front of the TV. Anna telling him to go buy groceries. Anna yelling at them to train. Anna standing in the door frame watching him…Lyserg gave a terrified squeak and almost jumped out of his plaid boxers. How long had she been standing there?

"Lyserg? What are you doing up so late?" she asked, one eyebrow raised questioningly.

"I couldn't sleep." He replied with a shrug, "Why are you up?"

"Couldn't sleep." She said with a tiny grin. She sat down across from him, giving him a slightly amused look, "did I scare you?"

"No! You just…surprised me, that's all." He mumbled, looking away. _No wonder she look's at me like that…maybe I really am weak…_ he thought glumly. There was a long pause filled only by the monotonous ticking of the kitchen clock. Finally Anna sighed, causing him to lok up, "Well?"

"well what?"

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Anna said reaching over a taking his milk.

"Hey! That's mine!"

The blond just rolled her eyes and took a drink, "now are you gonna tell me what's going on? If you're not I'll just take my milk and go back to bed."

"You mean _my_ milk…" he grumbled, "and I don't know what you're talking about. I'm just peachy."

Anna slowly sat the milk down and gave him a cold stare, "you may fool the others but I'm not so easy to deceive. They all think you've changed-"

"I have changed!"

"-but I still see it…" she was giving him that look again.

"See what?" he asked coldly, standing up. She stood as well and walked over to him.

"The pain…" she answered softly, making him blink and tilt his head.

After a moment he regained himself and huffed, "I don't know what your talking about."

She raised an eyebrow a fraction of an inch and leaned in closer, "it only hurts more doesn't it? The fact that they don't notice…its like drowning under ice isn't it? They see you. You see them. And yet no one does anything to help." Lyserg wasn't very much taller but she still had to look up to meet his eyes, "Tell me I'm wrong…"

The green haired teen stared back, emerald eyes swirling with angry and annoyance and confusion, "and what makes you think," he asked softly, leaning down ever so slightly, "That you can understand my pain? What make you in expert in concealed agony, Miss Anna?" he brought a hand up, hesitantly cupping her face. When she didn't hit him or pull away he began to stroke her cheek gently with his thumb, "Is it maybe because your down her under the ice with me?" he tilted his head so that their faces were millimeters apart and his lips brushed her when he spoke next, "do you see my pain because it is a reflection of your own?"

"Stop being philosophical and kiss me already, baka…"

Lyserg grinned and obeyed, pressing his lips softly against hers. He had meant it to be a brief kiss just in case she changed her mind. But his body wasn't listening any more. On its own accord, his body moved forward pressing into hers. The hand on her cheek moved its way to the back of her head, pressing her more into the kiss, while the other hand made its way around her waist to the small of her back. Fortunately for Lyserg, Anna's body wasn't listening to her brain either. She allowed herself to be pulled in close to the warm pale body and her arms found their way around his neck. When he nibbled her lower lip, she granted him access and found his tongue playfully flick at hers, challenging it in a battle for dominance.(4) Things might have gone on like this, maybe even gotten worse (coughbettercough) if it hadn't been for a loud 'thunp' behind them. Both heads snapped up to see a dazed and confused Horohoro in the door way, "waz gon on?" he mumbled, wondering if he was still dreaming and rubbing his eyes. But when he looked up again Anna was gone and there was only a very pissed looking Lyserg.

"You just had to pick right this very moment to get a midnight snack, didn't you?" the English boy snarled, shoving past the Auni and heading back to his room.

Horohoro blinked, his head to one side, "wha'd I do?..."

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Darkkinkachu: WAAAAAAAAAH! THE OOC-NESS:bangs head into wall: hermph…well I'd like to see _you_ write a Lyserg/Anna fic and keep them in character…and if you do I want to know about it XP Fear my odd pairing abilities…MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAaaaaaactually I don't really like the way this turned out. I think I'll try it again some time. Please leave a review! Flames will be used to set Lyserg's pants on fire!

1. No offence to people like that or rainbows….I really don't even know when that came from…

2. My Lyserg has a six-pack. Does yours? -

3. Ice-cold and with a cookie or like this is the only way I drink milk. So now you know…

4. Cough…this make out scene turned out really bad…please forgive me…:hides:


End file.
